1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning and holding device designed to be used with food products such as fowl, roast, etc. and configured and dimensioned for supporting engagement with the food product and further structured to engage the food product in such a manner as to facilitate particularly the removal of the super heated food product from a cooking pan or like facility immediately after the cooking process has been completed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the cooking and preparation of large roast and fowl such as turkey, a problem well recognized is the inability to readily position the food product during the cooking process and further positioning the food product within a cooking pan and removing it therefrom after the cooking process has essentially been completed. Such manipulation of roast and large fowl is generally accomplished by the use of large forks or the like. Usage of utensils of this type is generally unsatisfactory due to the difficulty in positioning, removing or placing the food product with efficiency as well as the obvious damage done to the roast or fowl thereby deleting from the appearance thereof.
Commonly used methods of manipulating a roast, turkey or the like are well recognized as being undersirable or inefficient and potentially hazardous, in that the average housewife in such cases frequently finds it necessary to grasp the meat directly with the hands or with implements not suited for the purpose in order to turn the meat or remove it from the cooking pan or other like facility. However, this procedure is so cumbersome, even with the assistance of a second person, as to create the danger of burns from superheated fat and juices in the cooking pan as well as from damage to the cooked fowl or other roast. Naturally, insulation is reuired to prevent burning of the hands through the use of padded gloves or towels or dish cloths, etc. The obvious disadvantage is in the soiling of the material utilized frequently beyond repair.
In order to overcome this problem various devices exist in the prior art which are intended for the support, positioning, maintenance and/or transporting of large roast, fowl, etc. to and from the cooking facility before and after the cooking process as well as during the cooking process. Such prior art devices are disclosed generally in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Shreiner, 2,514,098; Vogt, 2,593,077; Schaum, 2,973,218; Young, 3,359,889; Kean, 3,613,552.
While the above devices are generally representative workable mechanisms, devices of this type frequently themselves include inherent problems due primarily to their inefficiency, overly complicated structure or inability to adapt to food products of various sizes and types.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the particular art for a lifting and positioning device capable of handling food products including roast, hams, turkeys, or like fowl of varying sizes and configurations in a manner which will be safe, effective and efficient in positioning the food product during the cooking process as well as placement of the food product into the cooking facility or pan and removal therefrom before and after the cooking process respectively.